


Honey Eyes

by CatGomes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatGomes/pseuds/CatGomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be super random. I'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Like always comments and kudos are welcome :D  
> English is not my native language so if there's any mistakes please tell me, thank yooou!

She wasn't what Blackwall expected. Lady Travelyan was a tall (but still shorter than him), curvy young lady. Her full lips had a small scar. Her straight  hair beautifully braided. But what pulled Blackwall was her big brown eyes,k he couldn't make eye contact without wanting to kiss her. Her smile weakened him but her eyes killed him. He was intensely attracted to her. To her thoughtfulness, to her sincerity, to her humor. The idea of having her made him weak, but he knew it could never be. 

He told himself this over and over but he still couldn't stay away. She needed him, maybe not _him_ but they had become close friends and he wouldn't turn his back now.

_Friends, just friends!_

* * *

 

It was a quiet and cold afternoon. The barn was cold, he hadn't lit a fire yet. 

Blackwall returned from the tavern to find the inquisitor sitting in his chair with a tick blanket over her body. He loved how she felt comfortable enough to fall asleep there. When he got closer he couldn't help but laugh. Her head was leaning back and drool was falling from the corner of her mouth. He put his hand on her cheek suddenly felling the urge to touch her. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched her legs and arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, my lady." he said making some distance between them. Ellana gave him a weak smile. She rubbed her eyes and cleaned the drool before talking.

"Where you just laughing at me?" she asked playfully.

"No, of course not!" she raised an eyebrow and smirked. _Maker's balls that face._  "Okay, maybe a little" his awkwardness made her laugh.

"What are you doing here my lady? Not that I like the company of a beautiful women but didn't you have some meetings today?" he asked carefully not wanting to sound rude.

"I'm hiding of course!" she pulled her legs up to her chin and sighed "I have to talk to a bunch of people ... for a whole evening!" her eyes dramatically widened with terror.

"Oh I see my lady. You're welcome to keep hiding in here." he said turning to his table where his half finished griffon stood.

"My knight in shinning armor! I knew you would understand. Thank you Blackwall." Her smile grew wider when he turned around and said "Always here for you my lady."

After a moment of comfortable silence Blackwall asked "Are you quite alright my lady?" he turned to face her and couldn't help but notice the bags under her eyes and remember that she'd been skipping meals.

"Yes, everything's okay Blackwall." she gave him a small and weak smile. 

He turned back to his desk and said "Are you sure? I hope you know you don't have to hide from me."

"I'm okay, really. I'm the inquisitor after all." he could her the pain in er voice and it broke his heart.

"I know you don't want to lean to much on someone and want to be strong all on your own. I know you are capable of standing on your own but you must understand that it's okay to lean on someone from time to time, and I hope you don't forget that if you need that someone to be me I'm always here my dear inquisitor." he said without taking his eyes off the griffon.

He could feel her watching him.

"Maker, you know me so well." it was only a whisper but he caught it. He walked over to her and knelt in from of her.

"You are not broken, you require no fixing. You are more important than you know. You made a heartless man feel something for the first time in a long, long time" with his thumb he cleaned her tears " 'You are who you chose to follow' a friend told me that once. And I couldn't be happier with my decision to join you!" she quickly put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Thank you." she whispered into his hear.

In that moment all the voices in his head saying to back away were gone. He really loved their moments like this. 


	2. At Least I Still Have My Underwear

Josephine had been asking her to try a few dresses so she could choose which one she would wear for the the ball in the Winter Palace. After much persuasion she agreed.

Most of the dresses were beautiful, but none captured her attention. Some were uncomfortable, others looked weird when dressed and others were too tight making her self conscious about her body. Like the one she was trying.

_Oh for fucks sake!_

The dress was stuck! Panic was starting to take the best of her. It was getting hard to breath, her vision was getting blurry. She almost ripped the dress when a knock on the door scared her.

_Great! Just what I needed, someone to witness my failure!_

She couldn't see anything with the dress stuck on her head, she could only hear the footsteps getting closer. She almost jumped at the sound of his voice, it was closer than she expected. 

"My lady, are you alright?" she immediately froze recognizing who it was.

"Oh hello Blackwall. How are you?" She felt the heat rise to her face. She was glad he couldn't see it.

_Shit! He can see my belly!_

She immediately tried to cover it but with no success, she was trapped in the damn dress!

"I'm good, my lady. But I can see you're having a bit of trouble. May I help you?" he tried not to laugh.

"You're laughing at me aren't you? Wait don't tell me! Just ... help me, please." she let out a small gasp when his fingers touched her skin.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you okay?" his hands hesitate for a moment. She nodded.

 _Oh right he can't see_.

"O...okay." she said with her voice failing.

He proceeded to pull the dress over her head. It took a while and a little bit of strength but he made it. When he pulled the dress over her head she had her both eyes closed.

"Much better now." His voice was nothing but a whisper. She opened one eye, keeping the other closed, to see if he was making fun of her. But what she saw on his face was nothing but a sweet smile. She opened the other eye, grabbed the dressed and tried to cover her body.

"Well at least I still have my underwear" she let out a small, awkward laugh.

She expected him to laugh but he got closer, grabbed her hands and said "You don't need to cover up. You're beautiful just the way you are Ellana." Without thinking she passed her fingers through his beard and smiled. Blackwall brushed her hair and planted a kiss on her cheek. She could feel him smiling against her skin. 

He cleared his throat before speaking "I should go, but if you need anything else you know where to find me." he smile before turning away.

"Thank you Blackwall. And not single word about this, you hear me?" she said loud enough for him to hear her.

She could hear him laugh before shutting the door behind him.

She found herself smiling in front of the mirror.

_Maker, he kills me faster than a dragon!_


End file.
